


There goes the bloodline

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Nathan and Rudy are friends and nobody can stop me, Nathan is his own warning, Nathan the servant?, Not in kinky ways, Other, Prince Simon, Simon's dad gives minimal fucks, but no actual porn, porny medieval poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: "Why isn't Simon awkward?" I can anticipate someone asking. This is because he grew up as a prince so social skills were taught to him and drilled in. He's still quiet and very lonely, because he grew up without friends or people to talk to at his own age. And mostly with the adults he was surrounded with he only spoke when spoken to and faded into the background of gatherings. So Simon isn't awkward because of his upbringing, and as this goes on you'll see that he's actually fairly good at dealing with Nathan's repeated innuendo.





	1. Chapter 1

Rudy was unusually quite this morning as they ascended the stairs. Nathan noticed that the rings beneath his eyes had gotten deeper.

"Been staying up to get a good wank before the dawn eh Rudy?" He asked with as much concern as he could inject into the question. \

"Wouldn't you want to know." Rudy waggled his eyebrows. "You look tired yourself, been picturing me wanking much you pervert?"

He laughed. "You've caught me sir," Nathan mimed a lovesick expression. "There is truly nothing I think about more than the gracious curve of your aroused poker." He grinned deviously and took this opportunity to take Rudy by the wrists and pin him to the wall in the stairwell. "Take me here Squire!" Nathan moaned.

Rudy squirmed his hands out of Nathan's and jabbed his fingers into his ribs. "Your depraved wantings will need to be pushed down, we have a prince to wake."

"Let that prince sleep until he starves, let him sleep until he becomes a dehydrated husk in his own bed!" Nathan declared attempting not to smile at his own drama. "We must make love here and now!"

"No my lover, we must wait." He softly pressed a finger onto Nathan's lips and grinned before sprinting up the steps. Nathan followed.

"I am serious Rudy, what has been hindering your sleep?" He asked when he caught up.

"Just been having some bad dreams." He shrugged. Nathan was more concerned than he let on.

"Hmm." Nathan mumbled in response. He could spew some jest about erotic dreams going sour, but he did not feel it the time. They trudged up the grand steps in silence after that.

They eventually reached the floor on which the Prince's chamber's were located and they exchanged a look of compassion before Rudy raised his fist and rapped on the thick wood repeatedly.

* * *

 

“Your highness?” A loud knocking echoed through his chambers in the first moments of his consciousness. “Your highness, the king requests thine presence in his court.” Simon scrambled out of bed and tugged his leg in anxious attempt to free it from the blankets caught around it.

“I shall be there within the hour!” He shouted through the door. 

“Aye, but the hour is too lengthy a time for his lordship to wait on thee Sir Simon.” The voice laughed heartily. 

“Have you a lady within those quarters my lord?” A higher pitched voice sharply laughed behind the doors. Simon blanched, but the voice’s laughter was quickly cut short by a hollow thud of what Simon assumed was fist meeting stomach.

“Our apologies my lord.” The original voice barked. “Be in the king’s court within a punct, or my tongue denies me to speak what may occur.” 

“Very well,” Simon mumbled slowly stewing in the hot redness that had no doubt consumed his face. “Off with you two.”

Simon went to the bucket of coldest water from nights passed and enveloped his face in the biting liquid. His hair damply clung to his face, and his face was all the redder for him having made it so cold.

Simon dried his hair and face with a rag and began to think of his attire for the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why isn't Simon awkward?" I can anticipate someone asking. This is because he grew up as a prince so social skills were taught to him and drilled in. He's still quiet and very lonely, because he grew up without friends or people to talk to at his own age. And mostly with the adults he was surrounded with he only spoke when spoken to and faded into the background of gatherings. So Simon isn't awkward because of his upbringing, and as this goes on you'll see that he's actually fairly good at dealing with Nathan's repeated innuendo.

Simon struggled to clear his head after speaking with his father. It was merely going over supper etiquette for what seemed to be the thousandth time, but he was only half paying attention. His thoughts were elsewhere. Not any describable location, he wasn't even sure he was thinking. But still he knew he had to be because what is existence without thought?

Simon gazed across the field he was now 'studying in'. He supposed that 'studying' could be what he was doing if you took into consideration how long he had kept his eyes lazily on the same patch of grass, as if inspecting it with a blurry magnifier.

It was a dull day, which is not to say it was not beautiful outside. The sun shone warmly over everything in sight and the greenery was lush and vibrant. But Simon himself felt dull, so it was a dull day. He twirled the grass in his fingers idly and still managed to think of nothing at all. He noticed two men walking from out of a thicket of trees. They were laughing and their postures were relaxed. Fragments of logs filled their arms as they began walking towards the main building. Curly hair cascaded around on of their face, one that had done well to shift to adulthood, but could still be seen within his younger self. Nathan was his friend as he grew up. They'd laughed and ran about, and nobody much minded. It meant he was around less for his father to attend to. Simon had gone as far to invite him to a ball his father was holding for his 12th birthday. They'd snuck around the halls throughout most of the evening, cracking jokes about the aged attendees of Simon's party. 

That was until Nathan made a 'tasteless' comment about one of the duchesses corset slicing her in two. Simon was sat down the next day and told that the Young family had been moved off property. And Nathan was not the sort of company a prince should be keeping. After that, truthfully, Simon did not keep much company at all. Ms. Young was still a seamstress to the household, but he didn't see Nathan again for five years. Simon's mother had passed away and his father did not really care who the castle was staffed with, he'd always held a kind of respect for Nathan and his lack of filter. So here he was, walking aside Rudy Wade, another village kid all grown up. 

Simon reflected on how his childhood had seemingly just submitted to his adulthood, and seemingly no time had passed until he was 17 years old. His birthday was in four weeks. Soon he'd need to be wed. He didn't much feel anything towards that thought. Honestly, he didn't feel much period.

"Good afternoon your highness." Rudy smiled as he strode closer with the firewood.

"Good afternoon," Said Simon looking back to the horizon as they passed. Times had changed and Nathan young was no longer someone with whom more than a few words a day were spoken. It was just how it was. Nathan winked at him as he passed.

"Hurry up Young, God you are like an aged woman today!" Simon heard Rudy shout from behind him, but did not turn to see them go. 

He gazed on the same patch of grass for an indeterminate amount of time. He truly did feel like it could be studied forever, who could know every atom of every blade before him? How selfish was it for no man to try?

Eventually he looked back on his open book beside him. He did not read it though, he merely examined the shapes of the writing without absorbing any of them. He had soaked up too much information and he now sat there useless as an over-saturated sponge, unable to retain anymore of the words that filled his vision.

So he sat there: full, but empty. He sat there until the pattering of small, bare feet running in grass pulled him out of his meandering thoughts. He braced for the impact before it hit and chided his attacker for their predictability. He felt small palms on his shoulders and smiled into the angry growling in his ear. He reached behind him and wrapped his arms around the girl trapping her into his back.

"AAAAAAAAA" She shrilly giggle-screeched as he stood and twisted so she'd be tossed about in his grasp. "PUT ME DOWN!" She howled pounding little fists into his shoulders.

"As you wish princess," He smiled as he bent over so she was lying on his back before violently jerking upwards and flinging her to the soft grass. "Better luck next time." He said holding out a hand fondly to help her up. She scowled and rejected his hand brushing her dress off. 

Everyday, Simon's sister would join him on the lawns after her lessons. Simon, at this point didn't have a tutor and was trusted to do his reading unattended. He hadn't had much to do other than read growing up, so they trusted his dedication to literature. His sister, they did not. Where Elyssa had the same admirable number of friends as Simon, she also had the will to adventure and explore. If left on her own with her studies, you could return to find the pages torn from the books and fastened into rope so that she may escape her containment. Simon adored her.

"How were studies?" Simon asked sitting down beside her.

"Boring." She grunted rooting through Simon's bag for something to eat. 

"Elaboration?" He chuckled.

"Nothing in those books is interesting and I don't know all of the words they want me to know."

"Like what?" Simon asked reaching for his own book."

"Like..." She thought hard and her forehead creased. "Seared, I don't know what that means and he looks at me like I'm an idiot any time I ask!"

"It means to burn into something." Simon consoled. "She seared him with her hot blade for even an implication about her intelligence." She smiled smugly.

"Damn right she did!" Elyssa wooted. 

"Elyssa, where did you learn that word?" Simon laughed openly.

"From the scripture originally, but it sounded so dull there, so weightless." She spoke with her hands exasperatedly. "But then I heard Sir Nathan use it and it sounded so colorful, he made it mean something."

"What did you hear Sir Nathan saying?" He was going to chastise his sister for wrongly titling her servant but he let it go as she was so obviously through with lessons today.

"It's difficult, it's been so long and he is so consheeted?" She paused and looked at Simon for correction.

"Conceited, likely." He stated.

"I'm just _damn_ tired of it." She went on and put extra emotion into the 'damn'. "What does Conceited mean?" She asked.

"It's being too proud or full of yourself." He explained. Elyssa chuckled. 

"That makes sense." She devilishly grinned.

"Do I want to know why?"

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about you. 'Oh Prince Simon, so emotionless and barren!'" She taunted. He was going to correct her on her use of 'barren' as it meant 'lifeless' or 'empty' and not 'boring', but honestly, it didn't sound that far off.

"Ha ha ha" Simon glared. "Very funny, now what's your required reading for tonight?" He changed the subject slightly hurt by this scathing critique on his personality.

"You're no fun." Declared Elyssa before opening her book.

* * *

 

"Hellooooo, I am your royal highness, and it is my birthright to hold this scepter," Nathan curtsied as he placed the chopped logs on the counter of the kitchen. He mimed holding the scepter.

"Nathan, calm, someone might come by this way." Rudy chuckled.

"But your highness..." Nathan's voice got shrill in replication of a lady's. "We are but afraid of where you keep this scepter, it is not traditional or what we believe is right!" 

"Oh?" Rudy raised an eyebrow, "Where does his highness keep his scepter?"

"Why he has the rod inserted stiffly up his buttocks!" Nathan cried. "It's not good for the people of his kingdom to sweat under such a rigid leader! So we kindly appeal that he remove the beguiled staff from up his ass!" Rudy snorted and began stacking the wood near the stove. 

"You're ridiculous." 

"Prove he doesn't keep it there." Nathan challenged. 

"Keep what where boys?" Nathan jumped as Ms. Bailey entered the kitchen with a pot of peeled potatoes.

"We were merely discussing the likelihood that Prince Simon keeps his godly scepter firmly inserted up his rear." Nathan stated hopping up onto the counter and taking an apple from the bowl.

"Don't be such a sodding prick, Nathan." She chided snatching the apple away and placing it back in the bowl. "Off my counter." 

"Damn Kelly, you're a cold witch this day!" Nathan protested before jumping from the counter and stealing the apple back. "I'm wounded!" 

"Yeah, I bet you are dickhead." She rolled her eyes and began rinsing the potatoes. "Be gone vagrants."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Rudy. Whoops, I'm a sucker for dual plot lines.

“A house divided against itself will fall.” Rudy surprised himself by stating dryly into his own reflection. The sun had set and his own face was only lit by a candle that had almost reached its end. He thought of Nathan and his fake concern over him losing sleep. _'He could care.'_ a part of his mind whispered. His reflection looked afraid, but it quickly shifted to disgust as he bore into himself for being so weak as to be afraid. He lost focus on the mirror and his reflection split into two images before him.

He refocused his eyes, but the two mirrors remained. One reflecting a scared weak man, the other portraying a man filled with rage. He felt himself adapt to that man's anger and absorb it. He was full of raw energy and hatred as he lurched forward and his fist met the glass of the true mirror.

As the shards embedded themselves in his knuckles, Rudy saw the false mirror fade from the corner of his eyes. The angry man felt like he was forcibly jammed into Rudy's body. 

"No-" Rudy choked looking into the fragmented glass before him terrified. 

"Yes." His expression slowly shifted, the agape mouth being replaced with a mangled grin. The only thing left of his former face; a set of terrified and widened eyes.

He picked up a segment of the fallen glass, he'd deal with those who still clung to their frame in a while. He pressed the tip of the glass into his palm and blocked out any sensation of pain as he pushed it further and further until he could no longer see the small piece. Red bloomed from around it. Slowly he let himself feel the pain of it. It throbbed.

"Goodnight coward." He laughed at his reflection before his face succumbed to the pain he was in. He became in control of his body and sat on his bed and sobbed as he pushed his fingers into the meat of his palm to try and extract the glass. He pinched inside his wound and his fingers slipped off of the glass as he attempted to pull it out. He sobbed loudly as hot tears fell down his cheeks. He got a grip on the piece and pulled it out with a wet sound. He threw it to the floor in horror. he leaned back on his bed and pressed his palm into the bedding. It stung and his breath hitched as it continued to sting. He maniacally tore his bloodied sheets and wrapped them around his hand. He pressed his hands together as more heat enveloped his face. 

"Why?" He yelled and dug his fingers into the bandaged gash. "Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhy-" He slammed his fist into the bedding before curling up and crying into his own pillow. He was a coward, and he was scared out of his mind. He heard his door be flung open as his the man who lived in the room beside him had heard his screams. 

"Rudy-" He called out regarding the torn sheets. "What happened?" He closed the door and then the distance between him and his friend. Rudy looked down on his wrapped hand to see the spotless white fabric wrapped around his hand.

"Nightmare." He muttered unraveling the bandage, even though he knew he had not been asleep. "Needed to rush in to see me all indecent did you?" He smirked. Nathan stared at his splotchy tear riddled face and his confusion was evident. "Be gone pervert, I have half a mind to report you, bugger!" He laughed as he got up and urged him out of his room. "It's just a bad dream Nathan. I'll see you in the morning."

He closed the door on the boy and turned back to his bed.

"Don't be so loud next time coward." He whispered to himself. He startled and ran to his bed. Pulling the ripped sheets around his head as if they would protect him from the villains within his own mind. 

Rudy didn't sleep much that night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan Tried to push the prior evening from his friend's mind the only way he knew how: Through entirely raunchy comedy. He cleared his throat and begun reading his scribbled pseudo-love note to the group of servants gathered for breakfast. 

“Ah _ what holy knocker held fast to pear in the most sinful entanglement of hair. Such that can be holy and evil in the same breath must surely be meant to draw a man’s depraved touch, and I have not been known to resist earthly temptations. _

_ And who better to possess the leading role in these fantasies of flesh than the soon-King, Simon. _

_ He who is also tempted by the crow’s call of sin.  _

_ He who will never bear son for the kingdom’s bloodline. He who sees not an erotic image in the body of a dame, but in a servant so below him,  _

_ And does not he want him below him, aye lord? _

_ But in a servant so below him as to muck the stalls of the castle animals by day, and who his lord wishes to be a lover to by night.  _

_ Such a conflict has not been had among noble men in all of the preceding time of our earth.  _

_ And yet here you are… a noble man, but with lust in pure defiance of his title.  _

_ Tricky, so it is.”  _ He bowed as the room was an equal mix of amusement and pure disgust. Rudy chuckled. Which was all Nathan had really been going for. He put down the paper as Ms. Bailey scoffed over his shoulder.

"Some love letter you've written." She smirked evilly. "Shame the subject will never receive proof of your enamored musings." Nathan wasn't backing down.

"No? Because I was planning on sending it straight to his majesty today." He bluffed. 

"Ha! Coward!" Ms. Bailey roared. "You may front as being so outlandish, but you will never possess the courage to follow-through your dribble with action."

"Oh really?" Nathan stood up and folded his letter, "Curtis, bring this directly to the prince's door." He squinted at Kelly as he sealed the letter with the remnants of a candle left by the stove. Curtis thought this was all stupid, but wanted to see where it would lead. He nodded his head and took the parchment from Nathan's hand.

"Straight away." He scoffed as he stalked out of the room. 

"You see?" Nathan condescended the lady who'd so foolishly attempted to call his bluff.

"See what?" Kelly laughed openly at him. "All I saw was your arrogant name scrawled across the bottom of the page." Nathan paled. He'd only now realized that the letter could be directly traced back to him. The room laughed at his anxiety over this. 

"Oh you foolish bastard." Another lady giggled. Nathan sunk into his seat, preferring the title of fool to the title of coward, but still stewing in the realization that he was damned as soon as the first sentence of his writing had been painted across Simon's mind.

* * *

 

> _ "Tricky, so it is." _

Simon read the closing line of the letter, and the name following it, and felt his face as hot as it had ever been. This was just like Nathan had been when they were friends. Simon knew there was hatred behind his mocking words in this letter. But it aroused him anyway: for it's accuracy, and for the images it sent through his head. He strode over to the pail of cold water again and threw it messily at his own face. It shocked his nerves and left his face feeling tight as it dried in streaks, but pure heat still lingered behind his cheeks. 

He was vile, he knew this letter should disgust him instead of prompting to ache for another man. But he could not stop himself from thinking of his once friend as he slid his cold hand into his drawers and allowed his fingers to wrap around himself. He shuddered as he began to work up and down in his pants with frigid hands. He moaned and allowed himself to picture Nathan here with him, naked and godly. Flesh colliding with flesh. He let go and saturated his bottoms with thick wetness.

Curtis stood in shock having just entered without knocking to find the prince's back arched as he pleasured himself with Nathan's letter beside him. Curtis panicked and slowly closed the door before sprinting down the servants' stairwell as fast as he could. As if running could distance himself from what he had seen.

* * *

 

Kelly laughed until she needed to gasp between raspy curls of laughter. 

"Those fools!" She gasped out between laughs. "Those horny, needy, love-struck, oblivious, fools."

"This isn't funny Kelly!" Curtis barked causing Kelly to laugh more. "I've witnessed the king partaking in unholy acts, acts that would see him executed should they come to light."

"Ah, cease your righteous ramblings and assist me to avoid the following months of ignorant want that are sure to be met with no action." She huffed.

"Mr. Donovan, we have some work to do." Kelly proclaimed tugging Curtis from the kitchen to begin their plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Curtis loathed himself for being dragged into this sinful and perverse scheme. But he stiffened and poured more wine into the already-intoxicated prince's chalice. He knew that right now Rudy was doing the same to Nathan with cheap gin. He shuddered at the desired end result of this plan, but he supposed that if it made the men happy, God would not have made them love just to condemn them for loving.

He just hated the thought of Nathan naked.

The tipsy prince knocked over his own cup while speaking enthusiastically and his father sighed heavily as he asked Curtis to excuse himself and help Simon to his chambers.  Curtis sighed himself and began to usher the prince slowly up the steps to his room.

* * *

 

Rudy supported Nathan's partial weight as he helped him up the steps according to plan. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all, but he knew his friend needed this.

"M'sleeepy!" Nathan yelled. "Butso awayyke as welllllll" He stumbled up the steps.

"We're almost to your chambers Nathan, worry you not." He patted Nathan's back before climbing the last steps and opening the door and pushing Nathan into the room.

Confusedly, Nathan stumbled towards the bed and began taking his pants off. He sat down on the bed only for his ass to meet something distinctly un-bed-like.

Simon peered up at him with wide innocent eyes. 

"Oh, hello." Nathan slurred and continued sitting on Simon's abdomen. He laid down right there and wiggled until he was off of Simon and on the other side of the bed. 

"hi" Simon mumbled confusedly. Nathan stared at his flushed cheeks and chapped lips. 

"Oh the thins you could doo with those lisp." Nathan sloshed words together as the ran his thumb shakily along Simon's mouth. Simon continued to just slowly blink at him so Nathan decided he'd have to be the first to move.

He straddled Simon's stomach and pinned his hands down as he crashed his face wetly into Simon's. He let go of the boy's hands and brought his hands desperately to Simon's face. Desperately he crushed Simon's lips more into his own and Simon's tongue traced the entrance to his mouth. Nathan moaned into the kiss and parted his lips to feel as much of Simon as possible. 

Simon's arms looped under his armpits to pull Nathan closer by pushing his shoulders nearer to his chest. Exhaustion hit Nathan again and he collapsed onto Simon's chest. Simon's arms moved to hug him there as Nathan snuggled into his chest. Simon pressed closer to him and a warm light feeling filled his chest. As he felt his eyes flutter closed, and he could feel Nathan's warm breaths on his heart.

He felt complete and played with the other boy's hair in circular motions as they both fell asleep.


	6. The Rightful King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn it down by Daughter

His eyelashes touched his cheeks and Simon got up stiffly. He hesitated before hitting a book down on his side table. Nathan jolted up.

“Oi! Mate. What are you attempt-” Nathan’s eyes met Simon’s as he was looking around the room.

“Na- Mr. Young,” Simon looked serious. “I think you should leave.”

“Wha-”

“This is highly inappropriate. I have half a mind to report you for your slanderous letter as well. Be gone Mr. Young.” Nathan’s eyes widened as he scrambled up and away. He opened the door to flea and the empty sound of it closing left Simon with a feeling almost akin to regret.

He began disrobing and retrieving new clothes for the day. He did his shirt up halfway and tugged on his trousers before sitting down in front of his mirror and examining his face. The deep grooves that usually characterized a late night of festivities had carved themselves beneath his eyes, and sleep clung to his hair. He played with the strands until they fell to place where he wished them to before examining his own eyes. The eyes of a prince, a soon-king, a warrior.

He knew his place, but for the first time in many years, there was a reluctance to taking it.

* * *

 

Simon gazed across the field. He waited for Elyssa as he usually did. But he ha not gone to see his designated scholar today. He hadn't been in the mood for philosophy or arithmetic, or anything in general. But here he sat. Alone and bitter.

The air was too hot, and the trees looked wilted in such heat. Elyssa ran up behind him and again he threw her over his shoulder, feeling nothing about it.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She predictably bellowed, so he did. She caught her bearings and looked up at him strangely. "You are odd today Simon."

"How is anybody ever inherently odd or not odd Elyssa?" He sighed and turned to walk back towards their home. 

"But we haven't seen anything yet today!" She protested and ran to catch up with her brother's longer strides.

"What do we ever see but earth, and grass, and sky, and sea. You have seen these things for every day for your youth, and you will see them everyday in the years coming. What about the grass today draws me enough to invest my time in it?" Elyssa did not respond. Merely looked up at her brother sadly. "Go on and play in it if you must, but it is not my duty to join you today."

He could no longer hear her footsteps in the soil and could no longer see her with the corners of his eyes. She had just stopped and stared after him as he marched on.

He realized as he was walking away that he had no other activity that drew his attention more so than sitting in the grass. But he kept walking for hope of finding one.

* * *

 

"A fine afternoon princess!" Rudy playfully curtseyed for the small girl and stopped before her on the grass.

"Finer afternoons have come to pass Mr. Wade." She stated looking past his legs.

"Oh?" Rudy cocked an eyebrow. "What has made this afternoon less fine?"

"There is nothing wrong with this afternoon. It's just not the finest one." She huffed. Rudy placed his lumber to the side and took a seat before the princess. 

"Is anything the matter?"

"Simon is being short with me today."

"He is usually fairly short princess, where is he?" Rudy looked around, Simon always sat with his sister.

"He went inside." She continued staring into the distance, not focusing apparently on any one thing.

"Oh? Is he ill?"

"No, just consheeted. And mean." Rudy chuckled at her. 

"I see." Well, If you wish to have some company, I can always use another set of hands to carry this." He gestured at the lumber. "It's heavier than it seems, it's a struggle not to topple over." He lied.

"Truly?" She shifted her eyes onto the pile then him.

"Most sincerely Princess."

"Then I suppose you need my assistance!" She jumped up and grabbed one log, testing her ability. Confusedly she looked at Rudy and picked up one after another.

"My lord princess!" Rudy exclaimed. "You must be one of the strongest in the land."

"They aren't even heavy!" She giggled. Rudy stood up and bent to pick up a log, exaggeratedly straining as he brought it into his arms.

"I don't know about that Princess." He chuckled as they started off towards the building. 

"Where's Mr. Young today?" Elyssa asked skipping beside him. 

"Oh, he's volunteered to peel potatoes today. Wanted to stay inside."

"How odd." 

"It really is." 

They trudged in silence, Rudy shortening his stride to account for the small legs of his company. Elyssa still felt dejected, but with a few logs in her thin arms she felt a slight amount more useful and wanted. 

When they reached the door Rudy shifted his logs to one arm and held the door to the kitchen for the girl.

"M'lady! We're home!" He smirked and hollered into the room. Kelly and Nathan both looked up and responded at the same time.

"Sod off." Was Kelly's contribution

"At last my lover!" Was Nathan's. Elyssa giggled and drew Kelly's attention.

"Rudy! Why is the princess carrying the lumber?" She barked taking the wood and dusting off Elyssa's dress. "You've soiled a perfectly fine dress!" 

"But it's not the finest one." Rudy smiled at Elyssa to see if she'd gotten his joke, she beamed back. Kelly picked the child up and stormed out muttering about finding Alisha. Elyssa stuck her tongue out from over her shoulder.

Rudy chuckled and set his lumber on the counter. Strolling over to Nathan. 

"Would you like to explain why you were so eager to stay behind today?" He asked.

"He was disgusted with me Rudy." Nathan stated with an attempt of uncaring. 

"Oh?" 

"He woke me and urged me to leave or face punishment."

"My lord Nathan did you-" Nathan cut him off.

"No, no." He looked mildly disappointed as he went on. "But we slept on the same bed, and even after that he was disgusted by the concept."

"He could be scared?" Rudy put out.

"No. You were not present. I know how he felt and I feel only guilt in causing it." Rudy held back a joke about Nathan actually experiencing remorse. He sensed it wasn't the time.

"Alright friend." Rudy whispered. "Come here." He pulled Nathan into an embrace. "It will be alright Nathan. I am certain." Nathan hugged back tightly.

 

 


End file.
